


santa baby

by pintsizelou



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Christmas, Lapdance, M/M, Santa Baby, Shameless Smut, SugarBaby!Harry, SugarDaddy!Louis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-23
Updated: 2013-12-23
Packaged: 2018-01-05 17:38:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1096673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pintsizelou/pseuds/pintsizelou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>the one where harry wears a short santa dress and gives louis, his sugar daddy, a lap dance while playing "santa baby" on the record player.</p>
            </blockquote>





	santa baby

**Author's Note:**

> loosely based off of this photo https://twitter.com/pintsizelou/status/412704052523597824 and this one too https://twitter.com/hucklelouis/status/414776637356781568 as well as the song "santa baby"

harry walked into his bedroom and noticed a small green box sitting on his bed. a small note was laid on top which read:

early christmas gift ;) 

-l

harry smiled fondly, setting the note to the side. he pulled of the lid and stared at the contents for a bit too long. the box held what looked at first glance to be a santa suit, but upon pulling it out harry discovered something else. the gift was a short red dress, which was designed to have the classic 'santa suit' look.  
harry smirked as he clutched the garment in his petite hands. louis always got harry just what he wanted, and harry was the exemplary sugar baby, soaking up all of the gifts that louis poured out. the 16 year old boy got everything he wanted and more, and louis was glad to give it to him.  
harry skipped into the bathroom, pulling off his silk pajama pants on the way, and pulled on the dress. harry ran his hands across the lush fabric, smoothing out any wrinkles. he spun around to look in the mirror, and marveled at what he saw. the red color of the dress accentuated harry's milky skin tone, and he could feel the fluffy white trim tickling his cleanly shaven thighs. the small dress tapered in at his slim waist and if harry looked hard enough he could nearly see the curve of his bum peeking out from the bottom of the dress. harry bit his bottom lip and batted his eyes, he knew he looked good. harry grabbed a bath robe and wrapped it around himself, tying a bow with the silk waistband.  
harry tip toed into the living room or the "media room" as louis liked to call it, and walked over to louis' record collection. louis had this theory that everything sounded better on vinyl, but harry thought louis just liked spending the extra money. harry flipped through the records before he found what he was looking for. harry slid eartha kit's 'santa baby' out of its envelope and delicately set the ebony track on the record player.  
harry smiled and smugly strolled into the kitchen. he walked across the pristine, cool tile and opened the fridge, pulling out a glass of eggnog that louis had made him earlier. harry sipped the opaque white drink from the cup as he hummed the tune of a nameless christmas carol and waited for louis to get back from the office. 

❁

harry sat up when he heard the front door click shut. he smiled and hopped off of his chair, and ran like a child on christmas morning to the entrance way. harry watched fondly as louis hung his burberry coat on the wall hanger and kicked off his snow clad boots. 

"louis!" harry yelled, enveloping the older man in a lung crushing embrace. harry placed quick kissed all around louis' stubble covered face as louis played with harry's buoyant curls. louis chuckled. 

"well someone's in a good mood today." louis said, rubbing the curve of harry's back. 

"i have a surprise for you, lou," harry whispered

louis smirked. "do you?"

harry nodded excitedly. "you just go wait in the living room, 'kay?" harry said, as he shoved louis in the general direction of that room.

once louis was gone, harry untied the robe, letting the expensive garment fall to the ground, as he tugged at the hem of his short dress, straightening it out. harry put on his best face as he walked down the hall, and into the living room, where louis was waiting.

louis swallowed dryly when he saw harry in the doorway, his red  
lips a perfect match for the hue of the dress. 

"you okay?" harry asked. louis nodded slowly, following harry with his eyes as the younger boy switched on the record player, the opening notes of "santa baby" pouring through the large spacious room. louis admired his young boyfriend, as his small bum was swaying with the beat of the song.  
harry walked back over to louis, mouthing the lyrics "i've been an awful good girl" while sticking out his bottom lip and sitting in louis' lap, facing him. louis looked into harry's eyes which were a green pond that had been intoxicated with lust.  
harry cupped louis face in his hands, tugging lightly at his hair as he went down on the older boys neck. harry's plump lips created a mesmerizing drag along louis' neck, and louis was hooked. harry nipped at the sun-kissed skin, flicking his tongue out as he sucked a love bite into louis. harry kissed sloppily up louis' neck, stopping to play close attention to the sweet spot behind his ear. louis let out a strangled whimper, as he played with the hem of harry's dress, pulling it up and running his hands over the expanse of harry's ass. harry keened into louis' familiar touch, letting his long curls flop into his face.

"you look so pretty all dressed up for me" louis breathed out, as harry kissed the side of louis' mouth. 

harry blushed, and kissed louis straight on, his plump lips dancing and mingling with louis' thin ribbon like ones. harry opened his mouth instinctively, allowing louis to slide his tongue across harry's teeth, and map out the inside of his mouth. harry bit and sucked at louis lips, and louis could feel his pants getting noticeably tighter. louis was painfully hard and needed any sort of friction.  
the old record was still playing in the back, and harry pulled away to whisper a few lyrics into louis' ear, as he kissed right below his earlobe. harry pushed his hips down against louis' and louis hissed at the sudden friction. harry giggled and let out a small "mmh" as he started a steady rhythm of pushing and grinding his crotch onto louis'.harry loved flustering louis and making him feel so good that he'd remember it for years.  
"i've been an angel all year. santa baby, and hurry down the chimney tonight." harry sang, as louis gripped tightly onto harry's hips making sure to leave bruises that he can admire for weeks.  
louis closed his eyes and harry turned around, pushing his perky bum into louis' erection, drawing figure 8's with his hips. louis couldn't help but let his curious hands roam across the boy's sinful body.

"shit, harry. you're so good, so good for me." 

harry nodded, pushing harder on louis' cock, hearing the older boy let out labored breaths behind him.

"i'm close babe." louis said, as harry swung his hips back and forth, sliding against louis' dick. 

"shit" louis muttered, as he turned harry to face him, as louis kissed harry sloppily. harry palmed louis through the fabric if his pants until louis let out a deep breath and a wet spot formed in the crotch of his pants.  
harry smiled at his accomplishment and a spent louis' closed his eyes, leaning his head against the back of his chair.  
"you're so amazing harry. i'll get you anything you want for christmas."

harry giggled.

"merry christmas, lou." harry whispered, placing a small kiss on louis' cheek.


End file.
